Yup, He Read My Mind
by ShelPenguin
Summary: This is my first ever Twilight fic! I would really love reviews and constructive critism. But in this story, Jake's POV, Jacoba and Renesmee are married and have been for three years. So know they have knews for the Cullens! T just in case!


**Hello(:**

**Okay, I am not the biggest Twilight nerd, actually the complete opposite, but I read Jacob's POV and Bella's last POV in Breaking Dawn and I just have this idea nagging at the back of my head. So here it goes!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**But, this is my offical FIRST Twiliight fanfic ever! So please, PLEASE, let me know what you think and cunstructive critism is very welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, He Read My Mind.<strong>

_Jacob's POV_

Ness and I got out of our new Honda Expedition and I locked it with the button on the keys. She grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as we walked up the path to the front door steps.

We had both been practicing to keep it out of our minds all day.

I asked her if I could take her coat and she smiled nodding. I hung both our jackets up and I took my time following her up the stairs to the living room. Emmett and Blondie were watching the Seahawks and Saints' game from the night before, the Cullens had been hunting. _Saints' kicked their asses._ I thought for Edward, he chuckled and turned from his spot at his grand piano. Bella was talking with Charlisle and Esmee about something that seemed boring so I tuned out.

Suddenly, there was a sound I can't describe that came from Edwards throat. I, and all the others, looked over at him.

He probably read my mind.

Edward turned stonely towards me with a glare.

Yup, he read my mind.

I had told him, the day he found out I had deflowered his daughter, that when we get married, I would wait to a resonable mortal age for her to get pregnant. _Whoops..._

That was a definate growl from soon to be grandpa. Edwared stood. Ness stamped her foot next to me, crossing her arms and glaring at her father.

"Atleast tell me why you didn't go to Charlisle?" he muttered.

"I did all the normal tests" my wife huffed. "And when we went they said everything was normal."

"What?" Bella and Blondie asked. The pixie squealed all of a sudden.

Even Emmett had paused the game in order to hear what was going on,_ like he couldn't have anyways._

Nessie looked at all her family. Rolling her heels onto the side like she always did when she was nervous. She scruched her hands, then spread her fingers wide as she exclaimed, "I'm pregnant!"

There was a second of stunned silence until all the female vamps wooshed over to Ness and I jumped out of the way instead. I then relized that staying in that crowd was probably a wiser mood than standing next to four men that I would likely be fighting in a few moments.

Then, suddenly, Emmett gave a roar of, _was that delight?_, and smacked me on the back.

"You dog!" he laughed, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and let a small smile come to my face. I didn't even know why I had been nervous, it's not like I couldn't take them. Edward reluctantly patted me on the back as well and gave me a feeble smile. I knew he would have rather tear me piece to piece with his fangs.

Jasper let out a small laugh, as if at himself for not being happy right away, and soon his crooked grin spread onto his face. Charlisle simply smiled and stated, "Congradulations." But I knew he was more interested in Ness right now, the girls seemed to be melowing out now.

"You went to the hospital?" Charlisle asked her, he seemed to almost be scolding her.

Nessie sighed with herslef, we had both known this would have happend. "Yes."

"That could have been dangerous," Bella told her daughter, but she shot me a glance too.

"They said everything was just fine, and they even said the due date would be late May or early June!" Now Ness was squealing, and the girls let out another one too. At that Edward relaxed. We shared a look.

It's all right, I thought of Ness's birth too.

"That's not all, though," my wife's voice broke our silent conversation.

"There's more?" croaked her father, suddenly faint again.

"Jacob has to tell though, it's his fault," I knew she didnt't really care, she was grinning, and she was excited. But I got the sudden uneasiness back into my stomach that made me faint at the hospital. All eyes were on me, Edward bit down a grin from reading me mind.

"They think it might be twins."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so like I said, this is my first ever Twilight fanfic and I would really love reviews to it. I don't know how I did on the personalities so to any of you Twi Hearts out there will you let me know? I got the twin idea because I know they run in the family and Jacob's sister's are twins! (Wikipedia[:)<strong>

**Thanks for reading(:**


End file.
